Stargate: Stranded
by MetalRose123
Summary: I don't know if you would consider this typical Sg-1 fan fiction but here goes. Jackie O'Neill is on a mission in the Pegasus Galaxy when the ship they are on jumps into hyperspace to an unknown galaxy. This is just the beginning.


Jackie O'Neill was used to unusual things.

Her parents, after all, had been part of SG1. Her mother, General Samantha O'Neill, ran the SGC now.

But the ship was another matter. It was something new entirely. An Ancient warship, stranded on the outer edges of the Pegasus Galaxy, close enough to the Milky Way that SG teams had been called in to help.

Since SG1 was off doing more important matters, Jackie's team (SG2) was working with SG6 and 8, as well as several Atlantis teams. And scientists.

What most annoyed Jackie was the fact she had to be on the same ship as Daniela Jackson.

Daniel and Vala's daughter was, by far, the most annoying person Jackie had ever known. She had definitely inherited her mother's personality. Cocky, reckless, and more than little annoying, Daniela was... Daniela and to Jackie that was tha was reason enough to dislike the girl.

Jackie sighed and leaned back into her bed. Three more days and then she could go home. Three more days. She reminded herself.

Daniela stood on a deserted observation platform, staring out into space.

She smiled to herself. Tomorrow she finally got to return to Earth. Two weeks on an Ancient ship was too long.

Two weeks on the same ship as Jackie O'Neill was torture. The girl was insufferable. Jackie didn't know how to have any fun, she was a rule follower and it got on Dani's nerves.

Her radio crackled to life.

"Jackson, we need you on the bridge." A voice Dani didn't recognize said.

"Break's over." She muttered to herself.

She headed up the empty hallways to the transporter closest to her.

"On my way." She said.

Jackie walked up the last flight of stairs to the bridge.

Her superior officer, Colonel York, was just behind her. Dani was there too.

"What's going on?" York asked one of the scientists milling about.

The man turned around. "I'm not sure. One of the ship's dormant systems suddenly turned on."

"What system is it?" Jackie asked.

The man shook his head.

Jackie turned to York. "Why do you think they called uds up here, sir?"

"Let's find out." York answered.

They pushed their way throughthe crowd of people surrounding the central control platform.

"Alright, doctor," York said to the lead scientist James Connor. "what's the problem now?"

Connor met York's gaze and Jackie knew something was wrong.

"The ship is taking us into hyperspace." Connor said.

"What!" Daniela yelled.

"We are about to jump into hyperspace."

The crowd suddenly broke out in heated arguments.

The room was full of noise and it was getting louder.

Then Dani was pointing her handgun at the ceiling.

Jackie winced as the shots rang out, the crowd grew silent.

"Colonel?" Dani asked.

York glared at Daniela for a second before turning to Connor.

"Can you turn it off?" He asked.

Connor shook his head.

"Can you send a distress signal?" He tried.

"Done."

"I guess there's no hope that someone will get here in time to get us off?"

Another head shake.

"Do you know where we're going?" Jackie asked him.

"That's the problem. If my calculations are right... we're headed past the Pegasus Galaxy and into empty space."

"How long do we have?"

Jackie didn't want to hear the answer.

"I'd say another five minutes."

This time York didn't bother to silence the people.

Jackie clenched her fists. There had to be another way.

The ship started shaking.

Jackie knew that wasn't normal. The jump should be smooth and imperceptible.

"What's going on?" She yelled over the sudden roar that filled the bridge.

"The ship is using a massive amount of energy to make the jump." Connor shouted back."

Then the slight jolt of entering hyperspace came and all was smooth and silent again.

Jackie glanced out the window.

"Well...we're alive." She mumbled.

Connor looked at one of the ship's sensor displays.

"Wow!" He gasped.

Jackie turned her attention to him. "Wow?"

"What is it?" York asked.

"We're traveling faster than any normal ship should in hyperspace."

Jackie raised her eyebrows. "Fun."

"At this speed we should reach our destination within two weeks." Connor sounded giddy as he said that.

"Do we have enough supplies to survive until we drop out of hyperspace?" York asked no one in particular.

"We should, sir." Major Hofius said from the back of the room.

York nodded.

To Connor he said "Inform the crew, they need to know."

 _Two weeks later..._

Daniela stood on the bridge, bracing herself for what would come next.

Two weeks in hyperspace and today, supposedly, they were going to drop out into an unknown galaxy.

She actually felt a little excited. It wasn't every day a person got to travel to an unknown galaxy. She just wondered what awaited them when they dropped out.

Colonel York followed by Daniela's commanding officer, Major Hofius and Jackie walked onto the bridge.

Connor smiled grimly at the group. "I have good news and bad news."

 _Great_ , Dani thought, _more problems._ As if being stranded wasn't enough.

"The good news is we will safely drop out of hyperspace. The bad news... we burnt out the hyperdrive. Once we reach our destination we won't be able to use it."

"Will we have sublight?" Colonel York asked.

Connor nodded.

Jackie smiled. "Let's hope we don't run into any bad guys." She patted the zat at her side.

Dani couldn't help but agree with her.

"We should be dropping out any moment now." Connor said.

The ship shuddered a bit and then then the stars were visible again.

A cheer went up from those on the bridge.

Dani walked over to the window and gasped.

Below them was a planet. It almost looked like Earth.

"Wow!" Jackie came to stand next to her.

"Well?" Dani turned and asked Connor.

"Well," He said under his breath. "We've made it and.." He trailed off.

Jackie (who was looking over Connor's shoulder) grinned. "The planet is habitable and it has a Stargate."

"Really?" York asked.

"It looks like it." Connor answered.

"Alright, Jackson, O'Neill and Connor, you're with me. Hofius, assemble a team and meet me in the jumper bay."

"Yes sir!" Hofius walked off the bridge.

"Gear up." York told the other three. "We're going for a ride."

Twenty minutes later Jackie was geared up and ready. She beat Daniela to the jumper bay.

Unfortunately the ship had only a handful of the smaller ships. Twenty to be exact.

"Let's go." York barked.

Jackie and Dani scrambled into the jumper.

"Where's Connor?" Jackie wondered.

Just then Connor walked up the ramp into the jumper.

"About time." Dani muttered.

York didn't say anything, but Jackie knew he hated to be off schedule.

"O'Neill, you drive."

"You're going to let _her_ fly?" Connor asked.

"She's the only one with the Ancient gene." York argued.

 _Thank you, Dad._ Jackie thought.

She slid into the front seat, next to York without a word.

Silently thanking her father for all those flying lessons, Jackie took off.

"Jumper two, stay sharp." York ordered through his radio.

Flying the jumper was effortless, thanks to all that training she'd gotten.

The ride was quiet. No one was willing to say what was on their minds. That the planet might be even more dangerous than space. That maybe there were some really bad guys just waiting to shoot them down. But Jackie tried to stay positive.

"Approaching gate." She said.

If anything it seemed to get even quieter.

"I'm going to set it down in that clearing. It's only a mile from the gate." Jackie said.

The landing was easier than Jackie thought it would be, she'd never been very good at landings.

Major Hofius and his team were right behind them.

"Move out!"

It took nearly an hour to reach the gate. It might've gone faster if Connor had been able to keep up.

"Well _that_ looks different." Jackie observed.

"No kidding." Dani agreed.

The gate was a big ring, as usual, it's DHD was usual. What wasn't normal were the two extra chevrons.

"Interesting...very interesting." Connor mumbled, while looking down at the gadget in his hand.

Jackie wondered what was so interesting.

As if he'd read her mind Connor suddenly looked up. "It's incredible! This is just..."

"Incredible. We know." Dani cut in.

"Should we set up a perimeter, sir?" Major Hofius asked York.

York shook his head. "No. Major, you and two of your men stay here with Connor. I'll take O'Neill, Jackson and the rest of your team. We're going to do a little exploring."

 _I'm stuck with Dani again._ Jackie complained.

They trekked through the dense forest surrounding the gate.

"Where are we going?" Jackie heard Dani huff behind her.

"Ask York." Jackie grumbled back.

They'd been walking through the woods for nearly two hours while Connor fiddled with the gate.

"What exactly are we doing?" Dani asked.

Jackie stopped and cocked her head. She'd heard something.

"Hello!" Dani said. "Jackie are you listening to me?"

But Jackie wasn't.

There it was again. The noise.

"Jackie!" Dani sounded exasperated.

"Shut up!"

The sound was much closer now.

"Colonel? Do you here what I'm hearing?" Jackie spoke through her radio.

"What is that?" Dani asked.

Jackie raised her p-90. "I don't know."

"Lieutenant, do you hear me?" York's voice came over the radio.

"Yes sir, I hear you." Jackie said.

"Do not engage. Fall back to the jumper." York sounded nervous.

"Engage what?" Dani asked.

Jackie shook her head.

The two girls quickly made their way back to the jumpers but the others were nowhere to be seen.

"York, this is O'Neill. We've made it to the jumper. Where are you?"

"Stay where... are...lieutenant... do not... too..." The static over the radio was mixed with weaponsfire.

Somewhere in the distance the girls heard p-90 fire.

"Sir!" Jackie yelled through the radio.

The gunfire stopped.

"Sir!"

"Colonel York!"

Jackie turned to Dani.

"We've gotta move. There's no telling what the colonel ran into."

Dani shook her head. "We have to go back. We don't leave people behind."

"We have to get out of here." Jackie argued.

Dani clenched her fists. "I'm going back for them." Without another word she ran towards where the gunfire had come from.

"Major Hofius, Sergeant Jackson just ran into the forest. Permission to pursue?" Jackie yelled over her radio.

"Granted." The major answered.

Jackie didn't need to be told twice, she bolted into the woods.

"Daniela, return to the jumper now." She ordered.

Nothing.

That girl was getting on Jackie's nerves.

It didn't take long for Jackie to catch up to Dani.

Jackie gasped. "Is he..."

Dani was standing over the body. "Yeah."

She looked around. "Where's Colonel York?"

Dani shrugged. "I didn't see him."

She was about to say something, but Jackie cut her off.

"Look out!" She yelled.

Jackie managed to get a couple shots off before the creature got too close.

The thing landed at her feet.

"What is it?" Dani asked while poking it with a stick.

Jackie scrunched up her nose. "I haven't a clue."

The alien looked kind of like a human, but humans didn't bleed blue blood. And they didn't have yellowish eyes. Humans also didn't get up and attack you after you'd shot them.

Jackie felt it's clawlike hand swipe across her face before Dani put a few more bullets in it.

Blood dripped into Jackie's eye. She swiped it away, but that didn't help.

"Come on, Jackie," Dani said giving her a hand up. "Let's get back to the jumper before any more of these... things show up."

 _Two hours later..._

Dani walked into the ship's infirmary, a very empty place. Only one person was present, besides the doctor.

"Hey Jackie. How are you feeling?" Dani asked.

Jackie glared at her.

"Sorry." Dani apologized. "I forgot you can't answer me."

Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Listen, Connor says he might've found a suitable planet not to far from here for us to settle on for a while."

Jackie managed a half smile.

"I wanted to thank you, for coming after me and saving me life."

Jackie held out a piece of paper.

On it was scrawled: Friends?

Dani grinned. "Sure."

To be continued...


End file.
